Many thionocarbamate, thiourea and dithiocarbamate derivatives of carbonyl isothiocyanates are well known in the art, as are methods for their production. The most prevalent methods comprise the formation of the carbonyl isothiocyanate, the recovery and purification thereof and the final reaction thereof with the appropriate coreactant to produce the desired derivative. Prior processes however, result in yields of the carbonyl isothiocyanates of only 30-60% of theoretical. Thus, the need for recovery and purification of the carbonyl isothiocyanate and the relatively poor yields seriously detract from the commercial production of derivatives of these carbonyl isothiocyanates to the extent that they are very expensive to purchase or produce if such are commercially attainable at all.
Accordingly, if a process could be developed wherein the thionocarbamate, thiourea and dithiocarbamate derivatives of carbonyl isothiocyanates could be produced more cheaply at high yields and purity, a long felt need in the art would be satisfied.